Ahora Soy uno de Ellos
by DarkShadows1999
Summary: Una pelea entre Shakes y su equipo hace que tome la decisión de abandonar los Super Strikas y unirse a los Invensibles Unidos, así tomando la misma actitud que ellos. Pero los Strikas harán todo lo posible para que reaccione y vuelva al equipo, ¿lo lograrán?. Un fic de Súper Strikas.


Ahora Soy Uno de Ellos

Chapter 1: Último Partido

-Los Super Strikas llevan el marcador al igual, Brenda- anunciaba Mark* en su micrófono desde la torre dónde se podía divisar el partido entre los Super Strikas y los Invencibles Unidos. El marcador iba empatado 2-2 y solo quedaban 85 minutos para que acabara el encuentro.

-Tienes razón, Mark; los Super Strikas o Invencibles Unidos tendrán que anotar un gol para poder tomar ventaja y así ganar el partido- comentó la locutora con desesperación.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

-Muy bien, chicos, tenemos que mantener nuestra defensa atenta para evitar que nos anoten- dijo Rasta a su equipo, los cuales se movían de un lado a otro para evitar que los Invencibles Unidos lograran llegar al arco- Shakes y Matador, ustedes me ayudarán con el balón. Sepárense para que no nos rodeen a todos en una, y recuerden que si están cerca deben de anotar.

-Sí, sí, ya entendimos - dijo Shakes con malhumor mientras se separaba.

-Esto será divertido- comentó El Matador.

_-La defensa de los Super Strikas se ha vuelto más fuerte y…Oh, North le quitó el balón a Skarra y ahora se lo pasa a Klaus, quien se lo pasa a Rasta- dijo Brenda emocionada._

-De acuerdo, estense atentos ante cualquier cosa- ordenó el capitán.

Ya había pasado medio campo y estaba cerca de llegar al arco, con Shakes y El Matador a los costados ante cualquier ataque por parte del equipo visitante. Y justo cuando creyó que nada podía salir mal, Skarra se le atravesó. Por suerte lo vio a tiempo y le pasó el balón a El Matador, quien siguió corriendo.

-Ya estoy cerca, chaval, ese gol será mío- y al igual que Rasta un Invencible se le atravesó, obligándolo a pasar el balón sin pensar hacia dónde se dirigía- ¡Noooo!

-¡Lo tengo!- exclamó Shakes llegando cerca de la portería- ahora es hora de ganar…-

_-No te distraigas, Shakes. Concéntrate- gritó el entrenador desde las bancas._

-Y… ¡argh!- el balón estaba en el aire y él ya listo para saltar, pero no se fijó que ex-amigo, Skarra, le había hecho caer, perdiendo así el balón- ¡Maldición!

_-Oh, no, Shakes ha perdido el balón y ahora Skarra tiene su posesión- dijo Mark con desesperación mientras el capitán de los Invencibles Unidos se dirigía a la portería contraria- pero Skarra ahora cruza la defensa de los Strikas sin ningún problema, esto no se ve nada bueno para los Strikas._

_-Si Invencibles Unidos anota, tendrán por ganado el partido._

-Jajajaja, la victoria será mía- celebraba de antemano Skarra. Ahora estaba solo con Bloque en el camino, un tanto difícil, pero no imposible.

-No lo harás, Skarra. No si yo no lo permito- susurró Shakes y fue corriendo, sorprendiendo a sus amigos.

-¡Shakes que haces!- gritó Tigre viendo como su amigo corría no hacia el balón, sino hacia Skarra con furia en su rostro.

-¡Shakes, no cometas una locura!-gritó El Matador.

Skarra con dificultad esquivó a Bloque y estaba ya a pasos para anotar mientras que Gigante se ponía a la defensiva para así evitar que el balón entrara. El público estaba callado por el suspenso y con miradas sorprendidas. Y justo cuando iba a anotar.

-¡Aaaaaargh!- Skarra solo se dio cuenta de que estaba caído en el suelo y el balón a unos centímetros de él, pero cuando intentó levantarse sintió un gran dolor en su pie- ¡duele!- y se dio cuenta que delante de él había alguien más- ¿Shakes?- se preguntó con sorpresa al ver que la camiseta número 10 de los Super Strikas estaba en el suelo con su pierna derecha estirada, como si se hubiese arrastrado por el suelo.

-_Shakes ha cometido una falta, fanáticos espectadores- dijo Brenda con asombro._

_-Esto es realmente sorprendente, Brenda. El mejor jugador de los Super Strikas chocó y golpeó el pie de Skarra antes de que anotase el gol que de seguro sería el ganador._

-¿Fuiste…tú?- preguntó Skarra con asombro mientras sus compañeros de equipo lo ayudaban a levantarse.

-¿Acaso ves a otro Shakes?- dijo el interrogado con seriedad en su rostro, algo que no solo sorprendió a su equipo y entrenador, sino también a los espectadores y adversarios.

-¡Shakes! ¡¿Pero qué has hecho?!- exclamó Cool Joe exhalando mientras llegaba a su compañero, quien solo se fijaba en Skarra seriamente- amigo lo que hiciste está mal.

-Ya está hecho, Cool Joe- un silbido hizo que desviada la mirada- ¡tarjeta roja!- el árbitro con la tarjeta alzada en el aire solo asintió.

-Lo siento, Shakes, pero cometiste una falta y tendrás que pagar las consecuencias- dijo Rastra con lástima pero firme a la decisión del árbitro.

-Ellos siempre cometen faltas y no les dicen nada- susurró Shakes mientras caminaba a la banca.

-Siéntate en esa esquina y quédate callado, luego hablaremos- dijo el entrenador sin mirarlo y con voz enojada y en tono decepción.

_-Ahora la victoria de los Invencibles Unidos solo dependerá del gol de Skarra en este penal, estamos todos desesperados por saber lo que sucederá- dijo Brenda._

_-Pero no solo estamos desesperados, sino sorprendidos por la actitud de Shakes en este partido, ¿qué rayos le habrá pasado?_

_-No lo sé, Mark, pero mira, Skarra ya está listo para golpear el balón- anunció y todas las miradas se centraron en líder de Invencibles Unidos._

_Continuará…_

¡Hola! Bueno soy nueva en esta categoría, y creo que casi nadie comenta aquí pero igual decidí subir mi historia. En realidad ¿alguien me puede ayudar con el nombre del locutor que acompaña a Brenda en los partidos? No lo recuerdo y no sé si era Mark, pero igual le puse así. A todos las personas que lean tengan o no cuenta, les pido sus reviews porque me gustan mucho.

Besos y Abrazos

Dark


End file.
